Various medical methods require therapeutic agents to be directly infused into the tissue, with the aim of achieving a broad and optimum homogeneity of the distribution of the infusion fluid in the tissue. While the administered agents are generally fluids, the term “infusion” can include the administering of, for example, any fluid or gaseous or solid substance or infusion agent, such as, for example, medicines, cells, genes, enzymes, proteins, antibodies, hormones, viruses or the like. These substances are generally introduced directly into a body or body tissue, for example, into a patient's brain. The substance can be supplied within a relatively short period of time, e.g., by injection, or over a longer period of time, e.g., at a continuous, or, as the case may be, variable supply rate of the substance.
A method and a device for the targeted release of a medicine using magnetic resonance image detection are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,587. U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,902 discloses a method and a device for predicting organ-specific contrast amplification in a patient before an injection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,720 discloses a method for micro-infusing at high flow rates, enabling agents to be released into the brain and other fixed tissue structures with convection-amplification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,289 describes an optimized dosage administering system using graphic simulation techniques and computer-assisted, numerical optimization. U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,318 discloses a fluid infusion device comprising variable flow regulating means. A method and a device for nuclear spin flow image detection are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,524. U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,026 describes a contrast medium supply system, which starts setting the contrast medium concentration and the injection parameters before or during an injection.
The homogeneity of the distribution of an infusion or of an infusion fluid can deteriorate if the infusion agent is introduced into a region in which the agent is transported through directional channels, which are not in themselves the infusion target, nor their end points. Instead of diffusing into the actual target areas, the infusion agent runs off along these “tracks”, without achieving the desired effect.